


Il segreto degli spogliatoi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ryohei e Kyoya, un tempo facevano kendo insieme e... non solo.★Fandom: KHR.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 654.★ Prompt Traccia: 42. “Quello che succede negli spogliatoi rimane negli spogliatoi”.





	Il segreto degli spogliatoi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LliOnhzqJi4.

Il segreto degli spogliatoi

 

Kyoya strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

< Lo morderò a morte. È di nuovo in ritardo > pensò. Appoggiò la spada di kendo sulla spalla e si appoggiò contro la parete, i corti capelli mori gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“ _Ehy_ , Hibari, vai a recuperare Sasagawa. Non possiamo iniziare senza il capitano!” si sentì gridare da Mochida. Sbuffò rumorosamente si staccò dal muro, si allontanò dirigendosi verso gli spogliatoi. Aprì la porta con un calcio, la casacca da prefetto gli ondeggiava sulle spalle.

La porta si richiuse sbattendo dietro di lui e raggiunse la doccia, il rumore dell’acqua rimbombava. Le sue gote esangui si tinsero di rosa pallido vedendo il corpo ignudo dell’altro, i muscoli in tensione, alcune cicatrici su di esso.

“S-sei in ritardo…” ringhiò.

“Oh, mi stavo lavando all’estremo! Un vero uomo deve essere pronto per gli scontri!” gridò Ryohei.

Kyoya roteò gli occhi e sbuffò.

“Muoviti” ringhiò.

Ryohei si allacciò i capelli in un codino, chiuse l’acqua e si affacciò, le gocce d’acqua scivolavano sul suo corpo e gocciolavano a terra.

“Per caso, mancavo a qualcuno di là?” domandò.

Hibari gli sfiorò la guancia con la spada di bambù.

“Questa è una delle mie ultime lezioni. Perciò vedi di non farmela saltare” sibilò.

Ryohei inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Perché vuoi mollare anche tu?” chiese.

Kyoya sgranò gli occhi.

“Anche?” chiese.

“Beh, io dovrò farlo per forza. Il _sensei_ ha intenzione di dare il mio posto a Mochida, perché ritardo sempre per gli allenamenti di boxe. Mi stavo lavando proprio perché vengo da lì” rispose Sasagawa.

< Così sprecherà un dono. Sarà sempre mediocre nella boxe, ma era un portento nel kendo > pensò. Gli passò le mani tra i corti capelli grigi, leggermente umidi.

“C-che fai?” chiese Ryohei, avvampando.

“Ti starebbero meglio lunghi” borbottò Kyoya.

Ryohei si scostò, gli passò di fianco e raggiunse la porta degli spogliatoi, chiudendola a chiave. Finse di urlare un paio di volte e ribaltò una panca.

“C-che diamine fai?” biascicò Hibari.

“Fingo che tu mi stia mordendo a morte, cosa abbiamo del tempo per noi” disse Ryohei.

< Sento puzza di uno dei suoi giochi perversi. Non è il ragazzo giusto per me, finiremo per farci entrambi del male, ma non riesco a separarmi da lui.

Devo lasciarlo, ma per oggi, posso anche accontentarlo… > pensò Kyoya. Osservò il corpo dell’altro e le proprie iridi color ametista si tinsero di riflessi blu scuro.

Ryohei iniziò ad accarezzarsi il corpo ignudo, ridacchiò sentendola l’altro deglutire a vuoto e si sporse in avanti, giocherellando con un’umida ciocca grigia.

“Mi chiedevo se ti va davvero di mordermi a morte, _Ky’oya_ ” cantilenò.

Hibari avanzò con delle ampie falcate, fece cadere a terra la casacca ed estrasse uno dei suoi tonfa, sbattendo l’altro con il muro. Gli premette l’arma contro il collo, mozzandogli il respiro e lo bacio appassionatamente. Ryohei strinse gli occhi, il viso pallido e ricambiò il bacio dell’altro. Continuarono a baciarsi avidamente, si staccarono e Ryohei si morse il labbro a sangue. Kyoya lo prese tra le labbra ed iniziò a succhiare rumorosamente, un rivolo di saliva univa le loro bocche.

Kyoya gli passò la mano libera tra i capelli.

“Se li avessi lunghi, mi verrebbe un orgasmo ogni volta che ti guardo” ammise con voce rauca, le pupille dilatate. Gli tolse il tonfa dal collo e lo lasciò cadere a terra con un rumore sordo, passandogli anche l’altra mano nella capigliatura.

Ryohei s’inginocchiò davanti a lui.

“Non abbiamo così tanto tempo, ma almeno questo…” sussurrò, slacciandogli i pantaloni del kimono da kendo.

“Vedi di non fare niente che sia eccessivamente fuori dal regolamento” sussurrò Kyoya con voce rauca, rabbrividendo di piacere. L’altro gli leccò i boxer all’altezza dell’inguine.

“Certo. E suppongo che tu non ne farai parola con nessuno” mormorò Sasagawa.

“Quello che succede negli spogliatoi, rimane negli spogliatoi” rispose Kyoya, mentre l’altro gli abbassava i boxer e gli prendeva il membro tra le labbra.

 


End file.
